


锤基  弑君者

by ccchendaxiao



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, 漫威, 锤基 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchendaxiao/pseuds/ccchendaxiao





	锤基  弑君者

冰霜雪地的雪国中，一群企鹅正聚集在一起应对刺骨的凛冽寒风，有如实体的风刃夹着雪粒子，几乎能要人性命。

茫茫的雪原间没有除了风雪，没有其它任何多余的声音，就在这一片寂静中，突然出现了一道缓慢移动的人影。厚厚的雪块对常人来说是寸步难行的阻碍，可几乎却没有给他带来任何的影响。他仿佛只是一个轻飘飘的影子，走过的雪面上只留下浅浅的印子，上面似乎还闪着莹莹绿光，只是还来不及让人看清楚，就被凛冽的风雪裹挟而去。

企鹅们对这个神秘的路人几乎没有半点反应，依然把头埋在胸前，数量庞大的企鹅族群聚集在一起的情景着实有些壮观，不过这个风雪旅人却似乎却觉得有些有趣，轻笑了一声，脚步未曾停歇。  
一只边缘的企鹅似有所觉，不安地动了动，不知是否是它的错觉，刺骨的寒风似乎有些减弱了。

最难熬的一段时间快要过去了。

这位风雪中的隐居者最终来到了雪原的另一面，这里是更偏僻难行的存在，即使是在温暖的春天，也没有动物愿意踏足这里。

他绕过巨大的雪峰，停下了脚步，手里古朴的长手杖在雪地上轻点，一阵光芒闪过，一个带着魔法元素的法阵悄无声息地升腾而起，化作细密的光点，在空中快速飞舞，勾勒出一座古朴尖顶小房子的外观，然后那些线条迅速实体化，不过瞬息，一座黑色小房子就出现了，静悄悄的立在茫茫雪原中。

他收起取下兜帽，露出有些长的黑色鬈发，瘦削苍白的面孔上一双眼绿的亮眼。

小房子的门自动打开又关上，他脱下长袍挂在门上径直往客厅走去，茶几上已经有了一壶热气腾腾的红茶。

躺在沙发上，端起茶杯轻啜几口，忍不住舒服地低叹一声。尽管对于霜巨人的体质来说，中庭极地的寒风并不算什么，但这茫茫的冰雪还是让他习惯性的依恋温热。

在沙发上小憩片刻，稍微缓和了一点以后，他坐起身来，凭空拿出一个朴素的黑色扎口小袋子，伸手进去拿了一把宝石和一段枯木，一次排开在桌面上，从风神街的杂货店交易后他还没来得及细细看这次的战利品呢。

带着各种高纯度魔法元素的宝石先不说，这段看似平平无奇的枯木实际上却是所有魔法师趋之若鹜的珍宝，数百年前，精灵国度的生命之树上遗落了一根孕育着小精灵的树枝，生命之树的是比阿斯加德的老神王还要古老的存在，即使老神王一统包括精灵在内的九界以后，依然对于生命之树保持着崇敬之心。

这根生命之树的树枝对于普通的族群来说并没有太大的用处，说难听点，简直就是根烧火棍，但它却有着让魔法师们趋之若鹜的魔力。

它拥有着比任何宝石都丰富的魔法元素，但却只为本身有实力的人所用，这几百年间经过无数个人的手，最终在百年前消失，他知道这个传闻的时候，连魔法典籍的记录都很只有只字片，谁知道这次去风神街杂货店居然有此奇遇，几乎没付出什么代价，就拿到了手，而更让他惊喜的是，他能很轻松地触到树枝内精纯的魔法能量，这也就意味着，他得到了生命之树的承认。

====================================================================

几乎是洛基将生命之树的树枝拿在手里的同时，远在金宫的神王寝殿就出现了骚动。

前任神后自一个孩子陷入不明的昏迷，另一孩子远走他乡以后，就把自己的寝宫挪到了闪电宫中，原本和平时没有什么两样的午后，却见阿萨仙境向来纯净的蔚蓝天空此刻风起云涌， 翻涌的怒云似乎还有隐隐的低吼，闪电宫周围也有隐隐的魔法元素暴动。来自华纳海姆的前神后立即查探，却见已经昏迷百年的雷神周围附着的法阵隐隐有了松动的迹象，也在同一时间，她发现自己在小儿子幼年时给他留下的魔法印记时隔百年后又出现了感应。

她握着大儿子的手，激动的说不出话来，眼泪却止不住地流淌，不明就里的老神王此时也进到寝殿中，环住妻子的肩膀，垂问事项。

“是我们的孩子。”弗丽嘉擦擦眼泪，抬头欣喜又激动地看向奥丁，“索尔要醒了，我也察觉到了洛基的行踪了。”

藏身中庭的洛基一开始并不曾察觉，一直到他回到极地中，握着树枝，感受着来自生命之树中那令他舒适的魔力游走在他的指尖时，他才察觉到自己的魔力似乎出现了松动。

年轻的神明年幼，但却十足地狡诈，他抄起桌面上的宝石，连同生命之树的树枝一起塞进那个朴素的黑袋子中，然后当机立断地扬手招过挂在门后的兜帽干脆利落地披在身上，然后拉开了门。

“神域的背叛者，弑君者，你的审判之时已到来！”


End file.
